Jealousy
by TipperKuu
Summary: MoriHunny - A small drabble about Mori's feelings about Hunny and how Hunny's other best friend constantly gets in the way. Fluff


Jealousy

Honey x Mori One-Shot

--

**A/N: **The world can never have enough MoriHunny fluff. Besides that, can you really see these two doing a lemon? No. Hunny is way too...Hunny. And Mori is too nice to do that to him. So, neither a lemon nor a lime to be found here. Just some random fluff from Mori's POV about his best friend and number one love!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunny or Mori nor do I make money from this. However, Hunny will always own Mori. Period!

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, fluff, OOC-ness (if it can be called that since it's basically just inside Mori's head and no one really knows what's in there so it's really open game), and cross-dressing bunnies.

I would protect him with my life.

This, I knew for sure. I had never been closer to anyone else, and I can scarcely imagine life without him. When did my feelings towards the blonde ball of sugar change...? I'm not sure exactly when, but I know how I knew. It was the day I actually became envious of Hunny's pink bunny, which he aptly named 'Bunny-chan'. His bunny seems closer to him than I will ever be. No matter how insane that sounds; it's true.

Hunny rarely lets the pink bunny out of his arms, when he does he entrusts its safety only to those he trusts deeply. Every night he sleeps with it held closely to his chest. How is it that I can be envious of a stuffed rabbit? This, I may never know but I cannot deny how I feel towards the bunny. In fact, the last time Hunny gave me it I was tempted to burn it and claim it stolen. Of course, I didn't.

I would never hurt Hunny in such a way. I'd never want to be the cause of his tears; I'd want to be the one drying them. As I always have been. I often wonder if Hunny feels the same way, if he thinks of me as anything more than a friend..? Of course, even if he did I'd never be able to tell, what with the way he acts to almost everyone.

I wonder if he feels that way towards _anyone_...and if he does, I wonder who. Someday he'll grow up, he'll have to. And maybe then I'll know.

But, until the time comes, I'll continue protecting him as if he _were _mine.

If anyone dares to harm him in any way, I'll—

"Takashi-kun!" Hunny threw his arms around my neck, his bunny clutched tightly in his hand. I secretly glared at the bunny then focused my attention onto Hunny again. "Takashi-kun, did you miss me?"

I smiled lightly and nodded, "Of course, Hunny-sama."

Hunny grinned and nuzzled into my neck. He'd been away on a cruise for nearly two weeks and I'd been unable to attend because of family conflicts. "Yay! I missed you too Takashi-kun!" Hunny said, crawling around my side and onto my back, slightly like a monkey.

"Did you miss Bunny too?" Hunny asked cheerily, holding the pink bunny down by my face.

I glared at it slightly and swallowed back my urge to rip its limbs off then nodded, "Hn."

Hunny laughed and reclaimed the bunny; I turned back inside and closed the door. Once back inside Hunny hopped off my back and hurried up the stairs towards my bedroom. He enjoyed jumping on my bed. I quickly and silently followed and came to my room only to find him jumping up and down on my bed, as predicted.

"Be careful, you may fall off." I warned, sitting silently at my desk chair. Hunny grinned and folded his legs in mid-air, landing skilfully cross-legged on my bed with his bunny back in his lap.

"While I was gone, did I miss anything?" Hunny asked curiously.

I shrugged, "Not really."

Hunny smiled, "Good! Did everyone else miss me?"

"Yes, especially your clients."

"No, I don't mean them! I mean Tama-chan, Kyou-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Haru-chan!" Hunny corrected me.

"Oh, yes. They missed you quite a bit." I said with a small nod, silently plotting to get rid of the bunny. Wait...have I gone insane? I'm plotting to bump off a bunny, for the love of God...!

Hunny smiled, "Good! Then maybe I'll get more sweets this week!" Hunny laughed, tossing his bunny in the air absent-mindedly. I nodded.

"Oh! Guess what I got in Africa!" Hunny suddenly exclaimed, reaching for his bag. I shrugged in response as he pulled out a small skirt, most likely meant for a baby. Hunny grinned, "It's a skirt for Bunny-chan!" Hunny explained, pulling the skirt onto his bunny. I blinked. Wasn't his bunny supposedly a boy?

Hunny held up the bunny in its new skirt and I couldn't help but smirk slightly. "Doesn't Bunny-chan look cute?"

"I thought your bunny was a boy..."

"He is! But he likes skirts, besides; I can't wear them so Bunny-chan should be able to, ne, Takashi-kun?" Hunny smiled. I blinked, blushing slightly when mental pictures of Hunny in a skirt came to mine. I quickly mentally slapped myself and smiled at him.

"I see," I nodded.

"Besides that, Bunny-chan thought you'd like his skirt. He wants you to like it so you'll like him, Takashi-kun!"

My eyes widened slightly. Had the blonde really noticed my death glares directed at the bunny? No...he couldn't have. It must just be an assumption. But still...

I remained silent, unsure of what to say then Hunny laughed and put the bunny down on my bed. "Bunny likes you so he wants you to like him too!"

I smiled and nodded, still not having an intelligent response. Hunny snickered and hopped over to me, jumping onto my lap like he often did and hugged my arm. "Bunny-chan is jealous of me Takashi-kun. He says you like me more than him!" Hunny laughed.

I cocked an eyebrow slightly, glancing over at the bunny. I wonder if Hunny knew how right he was. "Yes, it's true." I admitted, smiling lightly. Hunny giggled again and tightened his grip on my arm.

"I hope Bunny-chan doesn't get too jealous." Hunny whispered, jet-lag setting into his system as his eyes slowly closed. When he was safely asleep I looked over at the bunny and smirked at it.

I guess I had no reason to be jealous of the bunny after all. It was obvious to me now that Hunny favoured my lap to the bunny's limp hug. And I was quite contented with this. After all...

_I'd won Hunny in the end._


End file.
